OH MY GOD!
by chololo
Summary: Sakura memandang horor tangan yang berada diatas perutnya, ia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya ternyata tanpa busana. Oh my God! Uchiha Sasuke, dan dada telanjangnya!/untuk kak V3Yagami/M for save/future-canon :D


Sakura memandang horor tangan yang berada diatas perutnya, ia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya ternyata tanpa busana.

Oh my God! Uchiha Sasuke, dan dada telanjangnya!

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Oh My God! is mine

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Kak Fitri Yagami

* * *

.

.

.

"BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK! UCHIHA SIA—"

"DIAM KAU SAKURA! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, diamlah dan tolong jaga ucapanmu tentang Uchiha!"

Sakura menjerit histeris sambil membenamkan sekujur tubuhnya kedalam selimut milik rekan satu tim nya tersebut. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bisa-bisanya dia terbangun dengan keadaan tanpa busana bersama sakura. Tolong catat: tanpa busana.

Sasuke sudah mengenakan celana pendek, ia memilih duduk di kursi seberang tempat tidur sebelum wajahnya babak belur ditangan rekan satu timnya yang memiliki tenaga super kuat tersebut.

"Seingatku tadi malam kau membawa makanan kerumahku, setelah itu kita memakannya bersama, lalu..."

"HUEEE..." Sakura bergerak tidak karuan sambil menangis meraung-raung dari dalam selimut,

"Sialan aku tidak ingat apa-apa,hei—sakura diamlah!"

Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, mengintip takut-takut pada Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sudah bengkak itu. Wajah Uchiha Sasuke merona tipis menyadari rekan satu timnya tersebut tidak memakai apapun dibalik selimutnya. Tolong catat lagi.

"KAU MENYURUHKU DIAM SEMENTARA AKU SUDAH KEHILANGAN KESUCIANKU TANPA SENGAJA! DASAR BAJINGAN IDIOT! HUEEEEE…."

Sakura yang seperti ini sepertinya akan jauh lebih menyebalkan.

Sisi lain dari dirinya memandang iba pada kondisi Sakura. Gadis itu kehilangan segalanya tanpa ia sadari. Sasuke tau posisinya saat ini seperti bajingan yang memperkosa rekan satu tim nya sendiri, tapi ayolah… bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke juga korban 'kan? Ya 'kan? sasuke saja tidak tau awal dan asal muasal mereka tanpa pakaian!

"Aku disini juga korban, jadi diamlah Sakura."

Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh kepalanya dari dalam selimut, matanya melotot tidak terima.

"APA MAKSUDMU SASUKE-TEME? KAU BISA LEGA KARENA TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG TAHU KALAU KAU ITU SUDAH TIDAK PERJA—TIDAK SUCI LAGI MAKSUDKU! SEDANGKAN AKU? HUEEE… AKU SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI… HUEEE… TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MENIKAHIKU NANTI HUEEE…"

Benar juga, Sasuke diam-diam membenarkan dalam hati.

"Kau memang menyebalkan." Sasuke memandang tajam si pink yang tengah meraung-raung didalam selimut.

"Sakura…"

Suara tangis menjijikan Sakura berhenti, gad—wanita itu mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya hingga emerald miliknya melihat Sasuke yang tengah memandang lurus kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini? Ak-aku—"

"Pulanglah, dinginkan kepalamu, dan tolong jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi dingin. Ia menatap lurus pada sosok Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, kemudian masuk kekamar mandi pribadi milik Sasuke.

Sakura pergi dari rumah itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. ini memang bukan kesalahan Sasuke, tapi presepsi 'bukan kesalahan Sasuke' artinya sama saja dengan 'bukan tanggung jawab Sasuke' juga 'kan?

lalu bagaimana kalau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura hamil?

* * *

To Bee Continued…

* * *

Nyahahahaha XD *plak-plak*

Ini belum keinti cerita kok, masih prolog, masih ada chap selanjutnya, aku mau nunggu respon dari kalian dulu, sama dari kak Fitri*kedip unyu*

Happy wedding kak Fitri Yangami semoga jadi keluarga sakinah mawadah dan warohmah. #ditungguBabyUnyunya *uhuk

Sebenernya bukan ini fic buat kakak, Cuma karna cerita yang itu ideku sudah tidak beraturan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganti dengan fic yang baru dari pada cerita yang udah nggak karuan itu aku paksakan ehehehe :D

Ada saran dari pembaca? silahkan kotak reviewnya :D

dan masalah lemon... eng... emb... nggak ada deh kayanya, ini M buat bahasa sama beberapa pemikiran para tokoh didalamnya #plak

:*

sign,

Cho Lolo


End file.
